


Sapphire

by MirandaAnnette



Series: The Flash: Sapphire [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAnnette/pseuds/MirandaAnnette
Summary: They took her mother. They forced her to become one of them. She was only a child, there was nothing she could do. Now, she's older and has abilities she could never imagine. Her mission is to find her mother and if she has to stop an entire black ops group then she'll do it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I am very excited to post my first story on A03 and to be apart of the site in general! To start this off I have decided to post the beginning of my Flash Series which I have had so much fun planning and writing! I really hope you guys love it as much as I do!

Ice cold water filled her lungs as the ocean began to swallow her whole. Adelaide was drowning, she knew she was but there was something stopping her from propelling upward. It took a moment but she saw it, before she felt it. A smoke, thick and green, surrounded her and it seemed to follow her no matter which way she moved. She clasped her hands around her mouth as she wiggled around in an attempt to move or swim or do anything to void the strange fog but to no avail for the moment it touched her skin…everything changed.

An intense burning pain coursed through Adelaide’s body causing her limbs to flail. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips but unfortunately it was concealed by the deep water. It was this mistake that allowed her to unintentionally breathe in the fog, letting it invade her from in the inside out. The burning became worse, so much so that she began to feel it in the back of her eyes and embedded in the nails of fingers and toes. Everything hurt, Adelaide almost wished to give up but a part of her knew that if she did…she would die. She took a breath, scrounged up all her courage and began to push her legs towards the surface. She could still see it, a glimpse of glimmering light amidst the thickness of the fog, it was small but there and she intended to reach it. Adelaide propelled herself forward despite the aching burn she continued to feel in every bone and every muscle.

It was so close…so close…

Letting out another cry of agony she continued to reach forwards her finger tips just about to graze the surface…and then there was another surge of pain. It scratched at her lungs and squeezed her heart as if it was forcing the life out of her body. She couldn’t breathe. Her arms and legs seemed to stop working…

Adelaide was dying.

Is this truly her end; to die at the bottom of the ocean? It almost seemed fitting. A young girl who once had a full loving life gets everything taken from her and instead of saving it, she dies literally drowning in her pain. Perhaps Adelaide’s life was meant to be smeared with blood. Her heart, or what was left of it, lurched. If this was true then what of her mother? Was it her fate to die at the hands of murders? She hoped this wasn’t true. She prayed to every god she knew of that her mother would be safe. If Adelaide had to die then so be it but her mother, she deserved life. She deserved peace.

Would she find peace?

Images flickered before eyes. Her blade slicing through a man’s torso, a house engulfed in thick burning flames and her mother’s bright green eyes dulled by pain as thick red blood trickled down her face. They were memories that would plague her even in death. Perhaps this was her fate then for the wrongs she had done. She was never meant to be happy…she was only meant to suffer.

This thought saddens her but she decides that if it is true then she would think of one last good thing before she was no longer able to do so. A small smile tugs at her lips as another image of her mother appears in her mind. This one is void of any pain or blood. Instead it is bright and happy. Her mother bronzed in complexion with dark long hair and of course green eyes that matched her own. She was smiling and it gave Adelaide great comfort as her eyes finally slipped close.


	2. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Adelaide Hale. Ten years ago I was captured by a rogue black ops group called The Dominion and forced to become their newest weapon. They took everything from me…and then I gained something in return. Something they don’t even know about. Now with my new found abilities and some new friends from S.T.A.R. Labs I will take down The Dominion and save my mother. I am Sapphire.

It was strange walking down the street for no reason at all except to well, walk. Addie was so used to always moving at a fast pace, her mind focused on one goal. There was never any time to just slow down and breathe. It was different…but nice, really nice. A warm breeze brushed against her skin as she gazed at all the familiar shops and restaurants. A small smile forms on Addie’s face as she felt more at peace than she has in a long time.

She was home.

Addie hadn’t been in Central City since she was twelve years old. That night had changed everything. The beginning to her hellish journey along a blood stained path. Those memories swirled in her mind flooding her subconscious but, only one focused clearly in her mind.

It was that night.

_Adelaide held tightly onto her mother’s hand as they hurried through the streets. The sky was dark and cold air pierced their skin as they ran. It made Adelaide wish she had her jacket to warm her bare arms but she supposed she rather be cold then dead._

_“M-mom?” She asks looking up at her mom in worry, “W-where are we going?”_

_“Somewhere safe,” Her mother glances at her with an assuring smile, “I promise.”_

_Adelaide nods but she was still afraid. She could tell her mother was too. Her skin was pale and her bright blue eyes were wide as they flickered back and forth._

_“This way,” She whispers pulling her to the left, “Quickly!”_

_The buildings blurred as they ran by mixing with the glow of street lamps. It was quiet and for a moment Addie believed the men had stopped chasing them. Her hope was quickly diminished when she heard the patter of footsteps behind them._

_“Mom!” She exclaims in fear, “They’re coming!”_

_“I know sweetie,” Her mom replies, “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”_

_Addie stared ahead with a confused expression until a building appeared in the distance. It was painted forest green with stone pillars outlining the dark wooden door. There was a sign posted above with the name written in bright bold letters but, Addie hadn’t the chance to read for two dark dressed men appeared in front of them blocking her and her mom’s path. Her mom stopped a few feet away from them gasping in surprise._

_“Hello Bethany,” One of them says menacingly. Addie couldn’t make out the man’s face for it was hidden within the shadows, but she could see his toothy grin and it sent shivers down her spine._

No.

Addie shook her head. She couldn’t let her thoughts linger there. It was too painful. She needed to focus on something good. A brown square shaped sign with a picture of a steaming coffee cup caught her eyes. The words, CC Jitters, were written neatly underneath and, like the coffee cup, glowed white.

Addie grinned.

Coffee was definitely something good.

Turning the corner Addie found herself directly in front of the coffee shop, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked sweets wafted through the air. It brought a sense of comfort to Addie as warm memories of her grandmother making cookies enter her mind easing her wariness.

Baking was good too.

Addie steps inside the door jingles as she does and she smiles enjoying the sound. Although, she supposed if she had worked here the sound might’ve gotten annoying after hearing repeatedly day after day. To her, however, the sound was bright and cheerful which somehow greatly lifted her mood.

It was the little things, she supposed. The small details people take for granted because they’re always around them and no one would ever think they’d ever be taken away…

Until someone does take them away…

_Her mom tightened her grip on her hand before stepping forward defiantly._

_“Stay away from us,” She spoke angrily._

_The second man laughed loudly. Addie could see him a bit better noticing his pallid skin, crooked teeth and dark eyes._

_“We’re not going anywhere sweetheart,” He says still chuckling, “You are coming with us.”_

_Her mom’s gaze flickered towards him, “Why? I haven’t told anyone about you.”_

_“For now,” The first man steps into the dim moonlight revealing a dark skinned man, his large menacing eyes seemed to pierce right through them, “We don’t know about the future.”_

_Addie stood afraid and confused. She didn’t know what her mother was talking about or what it had to do with these men chasing them. It seemed like they had a secret and her mom was hiding it for them. Still, they didn’t like that she knew and now they wanted to take them away._

_A strange clicking noise sounded behind them, interrupting Addie’s thoughts. She turned her head and immediately wished she hadn’t. Three men had appeared, darkly clothed like the other two, and held two large guns that were all aimed directly at her and her mother._

_No, they didn’t want to take them…_

_They wanted to kill them._

Stop.

Addie shakes her head. She could feel her hands shaking and took a deep breath.

Focus on the little things.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee…

The warmth of baked sweets…

The sound of the soft jingling bell…

Addie sighs in content. She was calm again…and standing awkwardly in the middle of a coffee shop. Her cheeks heated up as she quickly moved into the line leading to the cashier counter which was lined with glass cases filled with pastries, sandwiches, parfaits along with cold beverages like juice and lemonade. Seeing it all made her stomach growl so naturally, she decided she’d get a snack to go with her coffee.

It took a full ten minutes before she made it to the front; there were two others in front of her, and was finally able to order. She had decided on a caramel macchiato and a banana nut muffin which she happily told the barista, a plump woman with red hair, who laughed at her enthusiasm. Addie simply shrugged smiling shyly as she paid and waited patiently for the woman to get her muffin. The moment the paper brown bag with the sweet smelling pastry entered her hands, Addie thanked the barista and stood off the side to wait for her coffee. She pushed down the urge to scarf down her muffin as she scans the shop for a possible seat.

“Addie!”

The shout startled her and she nearly dropped her bag. Her eyes darted around the room, her body tense and alert as she mentally prepared for her next step until she realized it was only one of the barista’s letting her know her drink was done. Once again her cheeks flushed as she walked over to the counter and picked her drink. She scurried towards a table in the corner of the shop and sat down.

Clearly staying calm wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought it was.

Addie takes another breath. Focus on the little things.

She sipped her macchiato savoring the sweet taste of caramel mixed perfectly with the bitterness of the coffee.  Feeling more relaxed; Addie took a bite of her muffin enjoying the new mixture of sweet banana and savory walnuts. Just as she swallowed the first bite, the bell dinged.

Addie grins as her gaze automatically turned to the door.  She takes another sip of her coffee as she watches a man step through the door. He looked young, probably as young as she was, with a warm bronze complexion and deep onyx eyes. His smile broadened when he turned to the counter emphasizing the dimples in his cheeks and the kindness in his eyes.

He was very handsome but that wasn’t the only thing that lured her to him. It was the happiness embedded clearly into his features. It seemed to radiate off of him as he ordered his drink brushing a strand of his shoulder length ebony hair behind his right ear. Her eyes seemed to be locked on him while he spoke to the red headed barista laughing at something she had said.

For a second she envied the way his eyes lit up in amusement and how his shoulders shook as he laughed. Addie knew it was irrational but she yearned for the day where she could walk into a coffee shop carefree with no heavy burdens to bear. She feared she would never get that day.

She would never be free.

_“M-mom!” She squeaks frightened as she grips her mother’s arm. Her mom’s came around her shoulders almost immediately. Addie felt the cold of her mom’s skin. Her eyes darted to her mother and it seemed to finally dawn on her that were only wearing their pajamas. Hers a light blue night gown with slightly puffed sleeves and her mom in a sleeveless purple pajama set. They were both wearing slippers that wouldn’t last them two long with the way they were running and the only thing keeping them remotely warm. They had come while they were sleeping safety tuck in their beds. Oh how Addie wished this was a dream, a horrible night that she would wake up from and find herself really safe inside her bed with her mother just across from her in her room safely tucked in a bed of her own._

_Addie had a bad feeling this wasn’t a nightmare…_

_Her mother turned from the armed men to the deep brown skinned man still grinning in front of them._

_“D-don’t do this Ruber,” She pleaded squeezing me closer to her, “I’m begging you.”_

_Ruber shook his head, “No can do sweetheart. Our orders are to find you and cancel you before any damage can be done.”_

_“Please,” My mom begged, “Let my daughter go, she’s a child.”_

_The second man, still unnamed, narrowed his eyes, “Not a chance. We let her go she blabs to everyone about who we are and who took her precious mommy away. The both you aren’t moving from this spot, understand?”_

_A man behind them lowered his gun, “Silas…Ruber…maybe we should ease up on the kid huh? It’s not like she can hurt us or any-”_

_A loud blast rang in Addie’s ears as she stared wide eyed as the man seemed to freeze in mid-sentence before letting out a strangled groan and fell to the floor his chest seeping with the blood._

_All eyes turned to Ruber who now held a gun in his left hand his arm stretched and aimed towards the man who spoken._

_“A weak agent will only cause us to fall apart,” Ruber explains as if his words qualified his actions._

Her heart was her strength not her weakness.

It kept her going all of these years and she wouldn’t have been able to survive the prison she was forced to endure otherwise.

 A breath escaped Addie’s lips as her eyes slipped close. These memories needed to leave her mind. Every time she thought of them it made her heart clench both in fear and in sorrow. She remembered that moment, watching that man die and how much it scared her. How much she wanted to run away but she couldn’t leave her mother.

She hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt the tears drip down her pale cheeks.

“Damn it,” Addie mutters wiping her face.

Focus on the little things…

She took a sip of her coffee and another bite of her muffin. It calmed her once more until she heard the jingle of the bell and looked up. The man with the bright smile and the kind eyes had left the shop, a tray of coffee in his hands.

Addie’s shoulders slumped. She wished he had stayed longer but she couldn’t pin point the exact reason. Perhaps it was his warmth that she craved because for the longest time all she has felt was cold and she hated it. Addie absurdly wished there was a way to catch happiness, but then after more thought she dismissed the idea. Being happy isn’t a sickness, and if it was it wouldn't be the same as actually feeling it.

A long sigh escaped her lips. She just wanted to be rid of the sadness.

_Addie’s felt tears well up in her eyes._

_“Please,” Her mother whispered tears in her eyes as well, “Don’t-”_

_Ruber aimed the gun at her mother. Addie’s body began to tremble. Her ears were deafened with the sound of her rapidly beating heart and she could feel her warm tears begin to fall freely down her cheeks._

_“NO!”_

_Suddenly a pipe burst from beside them gushing out streams of ice cold water. It was aimed at the men in front of them and immediately blasted them a few feet into the distance. Addie stared at in shock wondering how that could possibly of happened when she noticed the armed men approaching them from behind. She faced them as water lifted from the ground and shot at them with alarming speed. The men were knocked out._

_They were safe._

_Addie was relieved but she was also dizzy. Her head pounded in her skull and she felt very tired. Slowly, she turned to her mother in worry._

_“Momma,” She asks weakly, “What-”_

_“Addie!” Her mother shouts griping her tightly before she could fall to ground. Addie could see the tears that stained her mom’s cheeks and reddened her bright blue eyes. She was sure her eyes looked the same right down to the color._

_“Momma,”_

_“Shh darling,” Her mom smiled, “Everything will be alright, just rest.”_

_Addie nodded thinking the worst was over. Her eyes began to slip closed until she suddenly felt herself being pulled away from her mom’s grip._

_“No! Stay a way from my daughter!” Her mom’s scream was dulled by her tired mind but she heard the fear in her voice._

_Addie tried to use what little strength she had left to wiggle out of the harsh gripped that formed around her waist._

_“No, no…let…me…go…”_

_A glimpse of her mother catches her eye and she stops. Her mom was being dragged away by men who looked too foggy to distinguish. She was kicking and screaming and crying but the men wouldn’t let her go._

_Addie began to do the same begging for whoever was holding her to let her and her mother go. They didn’t listen. Instead she felt a sharp prick in her right shoulder and her world began to darken. Addie panicked thrashing her arms and legs until she couldn’t hold them up any longer. She felt her body sag and her eyes droop before she had no choice but to finally succumb to the darkness._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing those flashback scenes was hard. Well, hard in the sense that it was just so intense and emotional that it hurt to write but then the happier scenes in the coffee shop sort of balanced that out which I liked. I hope you guys enjoyed it too.
> 
> A few things to take note of. One, all of my A/N will be written at the end of the chapter. I just feel like it will take a way from the story if I talk at the beginning and the end. Unless, it's super important then I will add it to the beginning, but for now it will be the end.
> 
> Two, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. I have just moved and recently started school combine that with work and well, it was a lot to juggle. Fortunately, things have calmed down so I should be able to update at the proper time: Saturday. The time will vary depending on what's going on, but eventually I would like to have a set time.
> 
> Three, For all you writers out there I found two sites that helped me a lot with describing skin color. I recommend using them if you have trouble with character descriptions or if you just want to freshen up your writing with some different detail descriptions. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post links on my story but I will add them to my profile.
> 
> Four, do you guys like the monologue I came up with for Adelaide? I took inspiration from The Flash, Arrow and Nikita. I was thinking of leaving it in the summary for each chapter and maybe changing it up a bit, like in the shows. What do you guys think?
> 
> Last but definitely not least, thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. I truly appreciate it. Please favorite and review if you like and let me know what you guys think! Oh and there are few references in this chapter, see if you can spot those too!
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Look for updates every Saturday! :D


End file.
